


No More

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: Angstober [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, affair, split
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: She had to be the one to end it, she had the most to lose.





	No More

**Author's Note:**

> A bit late to the starting gate, so there will be a few to catch up.

She swiped away the tears that were tracking down her cheeks. “I’m sorry.” Her voice cracked on the words, they hurt her to even say, but she knew, deep down, that they needed to be said. “I know…” She drew in a ragged breath. “I know I should have stopped this sooner. I’m just as much to blame.” She forced her blue eyes to meet his deep brown ones. “I- I can’t do this anymore.”

He didn’t speak, just nodded as he worked his lower lip with his teeth. He’d known it was coming for a long time, but that didn’t make hearing it end hurt any less. Their affair had started slowly, the long hours and their positions spending so much time together… From the first late night when he’d reached across the darkness in need of someone warm to hold, he’d known then that it would end.

“I do like you, Aaron, you’re an important friend to me, but… I can’t keep doing this to Will. I can’t keep lying to him. I think I’ve been lying to myself justifying what we’ve been doing.” She swiped another tear. “We got lucky with Henry.”

“Yeah.” He responded almost inaudibly.

“I couldn’t tell him about the baby, he would have asked too many questions… Questions that I wouldn’t have been able to answer.”

He couldn’t argue with her, Will would have been furious if he’d pressed on about the baby and discovered the truth. “I’m sorry, Jennifer. I know how it feels to be in Will’s shoes… I should have said something too. I could have stopped it.”

Unsure how to respond, instead JJ simply nodded and turned her back to him, walking out and leaving him alone.

In the dim, filtered moonlight of his office, Aaron allowed a tear of his own to drip from his eye.


End file.
